Protection
by AbnormalWriter
Summary: After 11 years, Aichi's abusive dad has finally come to visit. When his dad threatens to hurt him, his friends attempt to help, but to no avail. How will Aichi handle the situation, and what will come of it? Kaichi.
1. Chapter 1

Aichi was walking to Card Captial. As the automatic doors in front of him opened, Aichi examined the sight before him. All of his friends here, except for some people like Ren or Leon or Koutei or people like that.

"Hello!" Aichi took a seat on one of the chairs beside the empty tables. Kai moved to join him.

"Aww, Aichi, you took your boyfriend away from me!" Miwa teased, looking at Kai, who gave him an angry glare.

_Boyfriend?! _Aichi felt his cheeks flushing. As he opened his mouth to object, he heard the doors open and Emi come in.

"Aichi! I got some bad news!" Emi panted.

"What is it Emi?" Aichi said, his attention diverted.

"Dad's coming back!" Emi cried, and Aichi's eyes widened with disbelief, shock, and fear.

"Dad? Surely, that's a good thing?" Miwa asked curiously

Both of the siblings shook their heads. "You wouldn't understand." They said in unison.

"Why is he such a bad sign?" Kai asked, startling Aichi.

Aichi turned around, still looking shocked at the news. "Because he's very abusive. When I was younger, he was responsible for half of my injuries, although I decided not to tell you that." Kai widened his eyes.

"Then why didn't you call the cops?" Kamui inquired, walking to their table.

"We were all scared what would happen if we did. It was likely Aichi and I would get beat up even more and our mother devastated." Emi replied "In the end, our mom divorced our dad, and our dad moved away. We were safe for a long time, but he decided to visit."

"We always knew it would happen." Aichi added. "If he knows I play vanguard, he'll probably beat me up and laugh at me for thriving on such a kids game." Aichi glanced at Kai, who showed no emotion in his face, but his eyes were burning with rage at this.

"Why don't you show your dad a lesson?" Kamui said "Show him how you've grown!"

"I've grown, but not in physical matters." He glanced down. "It's gonna be like old times."

Misaki made a noise of sympathy. Her parents were dead, but as ashamed she was to admit this, she would rather have her parents dead than have them alive and beating her up. Then she closed her book, the noise startling Aichi, and she looked him in the eye. "Just remember you have all of our support. Call us and we'll come help you." The rest of Aichi's friends nodded their approval.

"Support eh? Aichi finally has friends? And they think they can go against me?" said a mysterious voice. They turned around. Aichi could feel the hairs on his neck standing up, eyes widening in fear as he recognized the voice.

It was their dad.

* * *

**Yay, First chapter done! I can't wait to write a second chapter, but I only have some much time. I'll do my best though! Until then! -AbnormalWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

"D..dad?!" Aichi's words were barely audible.

"Long time no see, my pathetic son." His smile was ghastly. His dad had the same hair color as Emi's, but shorter, and had deep maroon eyes. He was wearing a shirt with white sleeves that were torn near his wrist, and he had beat up jeans, and regular work shoes. "I see your mother kept that ridiculous hair cut of yours on you. If I were her I would shave it straight off." He snorted.

Kai took a few moments to stare at the man. Then he glanced at Aichi. He was shaking violently, his eyes clouded with emotions. _Poor Aichi, having such a bad man as a father. _He thought. His attention was quickly diverted back to Aichi's father.

His father was walking by them, examining each and every one of them, up and down, left and right. When he got near Aichi, Aichi tensed, turning as still as a statue, every muscle in his body ready to make a move in case the man did something. His father chuckled at this.

"Well, I still have manners, so I will introduce myself. My name is Yasashii Sendou. Not pleased to meet you." He took a slight bow, while looking Kai straight in the eye. Then he sighed. "You have one decent friend, but that's all."

_That's pretty ironic. _Kai thought. _Yasashii means gentle, but this man is anything but gentle._

"Look at this bundle of kittens!" The father chuckled to himself. "I feel like squashing you all."

"At least were good friends!" Kamui blurted out.

Yasashii finally noticed Kamui. "Who the hell are you and what's wrong with your hair?!" He exclaimed

Kamui looked rather offended, but kept silent.

Finally the man slumped and sighed. "Come over with me, son. We have a lot to... Talk about." He sneered at the boy.

"Why not here than over at home? It's not like you're gonna tell me some secret." Aichi murmured.

His father looked amused. "I see you got some guts from all these years! But otherwise, I'm deeply disappointed. I gave you 11 years to develop, to see how you grow, and to see if you changed. But you didn't. Neither did Emi." He set his cold gaze on Emi, who looked as frightened as the human face could get. He snorted. "You guys are quiet. Not fun at all. Might as well smash you into a pulp." He sneered, looming over all of them. Aichi instantly got up from the chair, scooting to the left, as if he was trying to find a way to get past the man. He looked scared, but he lifted his fists up, ready to take on his father... Mabye.

Kai couldn't handle it anymore. Finally, he got up and rested his hand on Aichi's stiff arm. "No." He muttered. "Right now, your not ready for this." He looked Yasashii straight in the eye, and said in a firm voice,

"I will be your opponent."

**Yay! Second chapter done! Woot woot! I don't know why I'm celebrating this early :D**

**Anyway, next chapter, involving bloodshed, if you like that kinda thing :P. Sorry, gonna put kaichi in later chapters. I was thinking Mabye to put it earlier, but nah. Gomenasai!**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

Kai took off his jacket and tie, and cracked his knuckles. Aichi's father took off his sweater, showing his scarred and bruised abdomen. He gave Kai a smirk of approval. "I gotta say, you got guts kid." He snarled. Kai smirked.

They heard the door open behind them, and heavy footsteps. An exhausted Naoki and Shingo arrived. When they saw the scene, they became puzzled. "Huh? What's happening?"

"Naoki, Shingo, Run! Run away from here! As fast as your legs can carry you!" Aichi screamed, and Naoki and Shingo exchanged glances, then ran away towards the direction of their homes.

"Aw, you scared away the fun, Aichi. I gotta punish you for that later." Yasashii whipped his head back to Kai and raised his muscular arms. Aichi turned to look at Kai, and saw Kai _shaking!_ He had never seen Kai shake, he was always so calm, unless he was angry. But, here he was, shaking, with beads of sweat rolling down his face.

_I honestly don't blame him. My father is terrifying to face. _Aichi thought.

"I'll let you make the first move." Aichi's father said. Kai charged, with all his might, and attempted to punch the man, but he was blocked, so instead, he jumped, avoiding a kick, and kicked the man hard in the balls. Yasashii was temporarily stunned, and Kai took this advantage to sock him in the face, making Yasashii fly.

_I never knew Kai was so good at fighting. _Aichi thought. He and the others stared in awe as Kai charged again, this time blocked and overthrown by the man. Both of them stopped to pant, Both bleeding from their foreheads. Then the man charged, gigantic fist aimed at Kai. Kai attempted to jump, and avoid the fist, but the man had a firm hold on his leg now, and socked him in the stomach. Blood sprayed from Kai's mouth, and he was sent crashing across the floor. The man was charging again, and kicked Kai harshly in the ribs. Kai grabbed his leg and with all his might, threw the man against the wall. Yasashii quickly regained balance, and socked Kai in the head, knocking him out.

"Kai!" Aichi cried, and he ran over to his heavily battered friend, and started crying.

"Hmph. Impressive for a kid, but you barely put up a fight." Yasashii snorted, and looked down at his son squirming over his unconscious friend. "Look at you, Aichi. Weak and pathetic, just like your friend. It's about time I show you that." He started walking towards Aichi, who was now tensed, in a ready position, ready to dodge the attacks, and his father laughed.

"Hey! Over here, you giant hulking sack of muscles! We're going to take his fight for him!" Kamui shouted, and Miwa and Misaki stood in a ready position.

"Hmph! Fine." Yasashii charged, but the agile kids slipped under and over him, landing blows in between. They seemed to have the advantage, but the man quickly grabbed them and attacked them, each got punched rapidly, and sent flying until they crashed until the wall. As the tall man loomed over them, his deep maroon- red eyes seemed to be glowing. He kept torturing them, blood spewing everywhere. Aichi stared in horror.

_No..._

The kids were now scattered across the floor, but were still getting up. Yasashii smirked, then gave each a kick on the head. They all spewed blood, except Kai, who was still unconscious.

_No..._

As the kids rolled all over the floor. They still were squirming, especially Kamui. Then they all struggled to their feet (except for Kai), and charged again. The father smirked, and swatted them away like flies. Blood sprayed onto Aichi.

_NO!_

Aichi was now overwhelmed with anger. His friends were now unconscious, blood pooling on the floor. Yasashii turned on Aichi. "Now it's your turn-"

Aichi punched him.

* * *

**Wow! That was a chapter I'm really proud of! I can't wait to finish this! Please give me further support on this story, and my other story, Corruption. Thanks!**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	4. Chapter 4

Yasashii crashed against the wall. He took a few moments to study Aichi. His son was usually quiet and gentle, aka cowardly. But now, his son was a wild animal. He was huffing, a murderous and infuriated look in his eyes. Then Aichi charged him, punching him, the mans head banging against the wall from the momentum of the blows. Then he quickly pushed off Aichi, who quickly regained balance and charged again. The man attempted to land a blow, but he was too slow, and Aichi landed a kick on his jaw. The man was sent crashing again. Aichi charged, and grabbed his leg, and dislocated it. Then he threw the man to the other side of the shop, by the door.

Yasashii winced, trying to get up, but his dislocated leg prevented him from doing so. Aichi charged again.

"I WILL KILL YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Aichi screamed, as he punched the man with all his might, knocking him out.

Kai opened his eyes, awake from being unconscious (that was fast). He looked up, and saw Aichi, punching the unconscious man over and over again. Aichi looked so murderous, a dangerous and wild gleam in his eyes, blood sprayed on his clothes, wild hair, and that dark aura. Kai got up, wincing, and limped over to Aichi. "Hey, Aichi, your enemy is down, you can stop." He said gently.

Aichi didn't stop. He was still punching the man, blood spraying all over his hands. Kai looked around. Everyone was unconscious, except for him and Aichi.

_No wonder he's so infuriated_, He thought. Though, he knew that wasn't worth killing his father. Kai put a hand of Aichi's shoulder. "Hey, you can stop now." Kai said, this time in a firmer tone.

Aichi paused, then shrugged off the hand and continued punching. Kai muttered to himself and grabbed Aichi's arm firmly. Aichi didn't look at Kai, but he could feel Aichi trying to punch the man.

"Aichi, stop! That's enough!" He growled in gritted teeth. But he didn't stop. He kept on trying.

"Aichi, _Stop!" _Kai shouted, and Aichi stopped trying to punch the man. Kai let go of his arm, and Aichi just punched Kai instead. The punch was so full of distress, anguish, and anger mixed together. Kai was sent flying against the wall. When he looked up, Aichi was punching his father again.

"So you won't make this easy. Fine then." Kai got up, and threw Aichi off the man, and he crashed against the wall. Kai went over and pinned him there, despite the wild bucking and kicking

"LET ME GO!" Aichi screeched, eyes bloodshot. "LET ME-"

Aichi was interrupted by a kiss.

* * *

**Decided to do 2 chapters in one day. Yep. I couldn't handle the tension myself. Expect the next chapter soon!**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	5. Chapter 5

Aichi was still thrashing, but not violently, and moments later it ceased. Kai took a quick peek at Aichi. The wild look in his eyes were gone, and the old, gentle Aichi that he loved came back. They broke apart, regrettably.

"Welcome back, Aichi." Kai murmured, gently brushing away blue strands of hair.

"Kai kun..." Aichi breathed. Aichi, Kai realized, had a darker side to him, except more murderous, and wild that PsyAichi. Kai silently thanked God that the gentle Aichi wasn't gone.

"Aichi, It's about time I confess my feelings to you." Kai said gently. He saw that Aichi was holding in his breath. "I've been watching you, grow stronger and make new friends, achieving new goals. But it wasn't until now that I realized I wanted to be with you forever, Aichi." He gave the younger boy a light kiss on his blood stained forehead. "I love you, Aichi."

"Kai... I... Love you-" Again, Aichi was interrupted by a kiss again. This time, there was no thrashing from Aichi, and they kept kissing until they passed out from lack of oxygen.

Aichi awoke, groaning. He looked around to see that he was in a hospital, along with his friends. Kamui was already awake.

"Hey... Good to see that you're awake, Aichi onii-San." Kamui groaned. Kamui practically looked like a mummy, he had bandages wrapped all over him.

"Hey, Kamui" Aichi replied. He checked his surroundings again. Then he saw Emi, also looking like a mummy. Aichi was shocked and ashamed that that was the 1st time he noticed Emi since the fight his his cruel father. "Emi!" Aichi groaned, and tried to get up, to find that he was hurting everywhere, and he settled back down. A nurse came in, followed by Ren, Leon, Asaka, Tetsu, Koutei and Yuri.

"Everyone..." Aichi mumbled. They all noticed him immediately.

"Aichi! We're glad that your alright! I was walking down the street to visit you guys when I saw you unconscious, and some big man stomping on you. I called 911, and you father was arrested. You guys are all going to court in 6 weeks" Leon said, with a relieved expression.

"He was?" Aichi asked, shocked. Leon grimly nodded. Aichi sighed.

"We all came to give you all get well soon presents." Ren added cheerfully. "Right, Asaka chan and Te-chan?"

"Yes, Ren sama!" Asaka replied obediently. Tetsu let out a sigh.

They all turned their heads to see Naoki and Shingo come into the room. "Sorry! It took forever to get the hospital address and room number." Naoki apologized.

"Are you alright, Sendou-kun?" Shingo asked, worry lighting up in his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm not sure about the others though." Aichi sighed, giving a concerned look to his sleeping friends.

"Don't worry about me, onii san! I'm fine" Kamui reassured quickly. Aichi gave him a smile. Kamui smiled back.

"Well, we're going to leave you all to rest." Koutei said, and they all said their goodbyes, and left the room. Kamui settled back in bed, and moments later his breathing pace changed. Aichi lay back down, thinking about the kiss before closing his eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit boring, but how do you expect me to make a hospital scene exciting? Nonetheless, this story will come to end soon, as sad as I am to say. Thank you guys for supporting me though this exciting adventure (expect more thank yous at the end) **

**-AbnormalWriter**


	6. Chapter 6

Aichi was awoken by a great pain to his chest and being thrown against the wall.

"Finally... Sweet revenge." His father's voice murmured. He looked up to see his father, looming over him. He looked hideous, his face broken and bruised, with lots of scars.

"Wha..." Aichi became shocked.

"Did you think you were safe in the hospital? Think again." He hissed, picking Aichi up by his collar. "I knocked out all the nurses, doctors, and security guards."

_What?! _Aichi stared at him in shock, and Yasashii seemed to be amused.

"Well, It's about time I pay you back for making me look like this." Yasashii sneered, and threw Aichi to the other side of the room.

"Didn't you deal enough damage to me already?" Aichi retorted, careful not to involve him kissing his beloved, Kai, in the conversation.

His father walked to him and picked Aichi up by the collar. Then he leaned in by Aichi's ear.

"It's not enough." He whispered venomously, and Aichi felt his heart pound.

Then he socked Aichi, who crashed into one of the ceiling lights. Aichi looked up, terrified, at the great lump of muscles looming over him.

"Before I kill you, I'll tell you a couple of things. First, I bribed the master of the court with money. Second, I put all your friends in a closet. Except for that Kai, anyway. Couldn't find him, but he's the least of my worries. And third." He paused to smile, eyes glittering dangerously.

"I know you kissed Kai."

Aichi felt his heart practically shoving itself up his throat. Yasashii laughed.

"Who ever thought my son was gay? _Gay!" _He roared with laughter. Then the laughter subsided and the cold expression was back. "You're pathetic Aichi. You may have defeated me once, but it doesn't matter, because I'm going to kill you. With my bare hands." He smirked.

"But... The law! You can't..."

"Screw the rules! I don't care. I just want to kill you and smash your skull!" He snarled, and stomped on Aichi's rib. He screamed with pain.

"That's enough." Yasashii paused, and looked at a familiar figure. Aichi was temporarily blinded, and couldn't make it out, but he swore that was Kai.

"Oh, Aichi, you're boyfriend is here." Yasashii jeered, pressing his foot further into his ribs. Aichi held in a scream.

"I said, _That's enough!" _Kai shouted, and he kicked Yasashii, who was sent tumbling. Aichi stared, flabbergasted, at all the events happening.

"Aichi." Kai said, and bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I'm grateful that you became a wild beast to protect us." Kai stood up, and faced Yasashii, who was still laying on the floor.

"Now it's my turn to protect you!"

* * *

**Whew! Told you this chapter would be better Than the last one.**

**Kai vs Yasashii! The final showdown that will determine Aichi's future! Who will win?**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	7. Chapter 7

"Protect him?" Yasashii repeated the statement, confused. Then he laughed. "Oh wait, you can't, because you don't have the strength to! You're injured!"

"You're injured as well." Kai pointed out.

"That's true." He mused. "I'll still beat you though."

"Oh really?" Kai retorted "Are you going to use that as an excuse when you've lost?"

"Tch! This kid's an insulting one!" He snorted. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Be careful, Kai." Aichi whispered. "This guy has his own gang." Kai widened his eyes, and Yasashii laughed.

"Now then. Shall we start?" He sneered, and Kai nodded.

"Kai, please be careful." Aichi whispered again.

"Don't worry, Aichi." Kai murmured back.

Yasashii charged, and Kai dodged it, but was taken off guard by the man's sharp elbow. Yasashii took advantage of this and jumped on him, crushing Kai with his weight.

"What is this, a wrestling match?!" Kai spat, and threw the man off of him, and followed up with some jabs to the face. Yasashii quickly recovered, and Kai grabbed a crowbar, attempting to hit Yasashii with it.

"Now that's unfair. Why don't you share?" Yasashii sneered, as he snapped the crowbar in half. They grabbed the halves, and began attacking each other like they were jousting. Kai suddenly threw his half on the ground, and charged again. Yasashii smirked, and blocked his blows. He punched Kai, causing Kai to land on Aichi.

"Sorry!" Kai grunted as he got up. Yasashii seemed to allow him to take a break, because he paused.

"You almost ready?" He sneered at the bloody slumped figure.

"Why are you waiting for me?" Kai snapped.

"Cus that's what honorable men do." Yasashii's smirk grew wider.

Kai leaped at him. "You are not honorable!" He screeched as he landed a heavy punch on the man. "You never will be!" He threw a half of a crowbar at the fallen father, and it landed on the side if his head.

"Hmph! This guy doesn't know how to respect his elders." He sneered, and kicked Kai hard in the face, knocking him out.

"Kai!" Aichi cried. He turned on Yasashii. "Why you-" He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Aichi." Kai panted. "Don't go crazy again. It hurts me to see you like that." He forced himself up. "Let me finish him off myself."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi murmured.

Yasashii roared with laughter. "Then we might as well end this soon, eh, boy?"

"We shall." Kai replied flatly, and they both charged.

_Final Turn!_

**Whew! Wrote all of that while eating a piece of toast. I haven't even finished my toast yet**!

**Well, next chapter should probably be the last one. I can't wait!**

**-AbnormalWriter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now that's one heck of an ending. A pretty long one too. Wow. I feel weird ending this. Enjoy reading this while I go outside to take a walk and think about things.**

**-AbnormalWriter**

* * *

The two emotion packed fists collided. Kai felt himself become paralyzed by the shock of the collide. Unfortunately, it was not the same for his opponent, and Kai was pushed onto the ground by a kick.

"So you've been paralyzed by the pain eh?" He snorted. "Might as well end it here." He punched Kai rapidly. Moments later Kai was heavily bruised, but he was still conscious, and attempting to get up.

"Ah, so you're still alive? You're pretty tough to kill." Yasashii remarked.

"Damn.. You..." Kai struggled to his feet, panting. Yasashii snorted.

"Kai!" Aichi was limping towards him.

"Aichi... Don't get involved." Kai breathed, clenching his chest. Aichi shook his head.

"Don't. I'll buy you some time to recover." Aichi said, and he punched Kai in the stomach. Kai felt himself fall

"Aichi... What are you..." Kai laid there, as he watched Aichi attempt to jump the man. He was stopped short by a fist landing heavily on his stomach. Aichi put his arms up to attempt to recover, but he missed the ground due to the force of gravity, and was crashing on the floor. Yasashii ran after him, and Kai could see his legs bunching up for a kick.

"Aichi!" Kai screeched. Aichi heard him, but was already well aware of the kick, and dodged it, delivering a kick of his own a second later. Yasashii was momentarily distracted, sitting on the floor panting very heavily.

"Now! Kai!" Aichi yelled, gesturing at the falling man.

"Yeah!" Kai kicked Yasashii in the stomach, interrupting his attempts for calming his lungs and sending him flying, unmoving.

"It's finally over." Aichi murmured, tears of relief streaming down his eyes.

"Yeah." Kai grunted, getting up. "Let's get outta here, Aichi." He turned around to walk to the door, where the man was laying.

"_Toshiki!" _Kai felt a hand pulling on him leg and he fell flat on the floor.

_"I will make you pay for this defeat!" _Yasashii snarled, veins popping. "_You will die the moment I get on my feet again!" _

"Not if we can help it." Said a mysterious voice. Kai looked up to see it was an officer, brutally beaten but with a strong and determined look. "Yasashii Sendou. It's about time we've could you." Yasashii grumbled angrily.

"_I will kill this boy if it's the last thing I do!" _He screeched, pulling Kai towards him.

"No. You will not." The officer said as more officers came to grab Yasashii.

"_This will not be the last of me! TOSHIKI!" _He screamed, thrashing and kicking and attempting to charge at Kai, but to no avail.

Once Yasashii was dragged out of the room, the officer helped them up. "Sorry we took such a long time." He muttered. "Our attempts to get into this room was stopped by Yasashii Sendou's gang." He sighed. "Never had such a beating in my life, but you guys look far beyond that point."

"Yeah." Kai and Aichi said in unison. The officer grabbed a camera.

"We found your friends trapped in a closet." He continued. "Also, may I take a picture of you two to help investigate?" When they nodded their approval, a camera light flashed, and Aichi was trying to blink away colored spots.

* * *

It was a month since the fights with Aichi's cruel and brutal father. Yasashii Sendou. Kai was sitting on a bench by the pond.

"Kai?" Kai jumped at the voice and turned around. It was Aichi. Kai had to admit, it looked like Aichi was caught in a roll of toilet paper.

"You can go out of the hospital too?" Kai inquired.

"Yeah. I recover fast. Must be because my body is prepared for brutal beatings, since my dad kept beating up me when I was little." Aichi sat on the bench next to him, letting out a sigh. Silently, they sat together, staring at the fish peacefully resting in the pond.

Moments later, Aichi's mother, Shizuka Sendou, walked to them.

"Hello, Mrs. Sendou." Kai greeted

"Hello." She said absently. She just stood there, next to the bench, and they all stared at the pond.

_This is... Awkward? _Kai thought. "Mrs. Sendou, why did you marry such a man in the first place?"

The mother flinched, then sighed. "You deserve to hear the truth. Aichi's father used to be so gentle and kind. Later, his friend dissed him, and he was a very sensitive man. He took comments seriously, and because of that comment his friend gave him, he... Became a very.. Very cruel man." Kai and Aichi noticed that she was crying, face red and tears flowing down like a waterfall. "But.. I never knew that he would.. He would be such a cruel man. At the time, Aichi was 6, and Emi was just born. He treated you both so badly. Of course, Emi being so delicate, I had to protect her, so he took everything out on you instead. There was nothing I could do.." She sniffled. She put her hands on her face. Her next words were brely audible.

"I'm sorry."

"Mom..." Aichi hugged her, and she sobbed loudly on his shoulder. Kai felt like bursting into tears as well, but he held it in.

"It's okay mom. It's fine. He's gone now. I'm fine." Aichi murmured softly, as the blob on his shirt grew wider and wider.

Thirty minutes later the crying had finally ceased. His mother got up.

"I'm sorry. I.. I just have to go home and think about my life." She ran off, leaving a drenched Aichi and a very emotional Kai behind.

"Aichi." He breathed, pulling him closer. "Thank you for covering me."

"Anytime, Kai." Aichi replied, his tone as gentle as a feather. "I will always be here for you."

_I love you._


End file.
